Submissión (Stony)BL Oneshot
by Uriih
Summary: 18/ [No tiene orden cronologico dentro del comic, series o peliculas.]


**POV'S Tony~**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, sentado en una cómoda silla de mi oficina... una café y miles de documentos frente a mí en mi escritorio, un trabajo que solo yo puedo hacer siendo el cerebro de la compañía... y también gracias a que Pepper me dejo cuando se enteró de que, bueno... digamos de que ya no era la única en mi vida.

Ya no era la única que me arrancaba las noches de insomnio, ya no era la única en la que pensaba todos los días antes de levantarme... ella ya no era lo que yo quería.¿Y qué es lo que quiero? Se preguntaran; pues ni siquiera yo lo se... solo sé que, aquello que tanto "deseo" está detrás de las puertas del gimnasio charlando con Thor mientras entrena.

-Mierda...- el tan solo pensarlo me volvía la piel de gallina, aquel hombre alto, rubio y tan bien parecido. Durante todo este tiempo siempre lo he visto como a un héroe, incluso con mi actitud, no puedo evitar pensar en el como una "fangirl".

Ni siquiera de niño pude verlo en sus mejores condiciones, no como ahora, esa espalda ancha y esos brazos grandes y fuertes capaces de destruir hasta el ms duro material.-No puedo trabajar en estas condiciones- suspire finalmente para dejar los papeles de lado y avanzar hasta donde se encontraba el resto del equipo, tal vez podría sacármelo de la cabeza si simplemente lo saco de mi sistema.

Pero ¿Qué le digo?, nunca me había planteado confesarme a alguien... mucho menos a un chico normalmente todas las fans y chicas vienen a mi como sabuesos en busca de un trozo de mí, incluso chicos lo que no sirve para nada más que alimentar eso que Banner llama "ego de dios".

Tonterías... no tengo la culpa de que todos sepan que soy el mejor, pero no los culpo, tengo dinero, soy el ser más listo dentro de esta torre, incluso gracias a mi el equipo se formó, soy aun así...

-Hey Stark...- aquella voz llamo mi atención, dándome a saber que había llegado a la sala principal.-Hola, profesor Banner...- respondía de inmediato intentando disimular el que venía caminando sin siquiera mirar por donde pisaba.

-¿Pensando en ti mismo de nuevo?- el solo sonrió, no es un hombre fácil de engañar, es un científico... uno fuerte, y que se vuelve verde cuando se le hace enojar.

-Como no hacerlo, pero de todas maneras ¿Dónde están todos?- comente con la frente en alto, intentando cambiar el tema.-Como si no lo supieses, entrenando... espero y no destrocen los costales de nuevo.- dio un sorbo de la taza que llevaba en sus manos antes de continuar.

Pero hoy es viernes, lo que significa que cada uno volvió a su "hogar" a hacer... bueno lo que sea que hagan los chicos cuando no estén salvando a la ciudad o arrancándole el pellejo a cualquier idiota que se atreva a meterse con la tierra.

-Tierra a Stark, ¿en qué piensas que no seas tú o alguno de tus experimentos?- escuche sus dedos chasquearse un par de veces antes de escuchar su risa.

-El científico loco aquí eres tu...- alce una ceja defendiéndome, no sé si sea buena idea burlarme de Hulk, pero no voy a dejar que nadie me diga ese tipo de cosas en MI torre.

-De cualquier forma Stark tengo que salir, te veré más tarde o en unas horas si algo pasa...- para mi suerte Hulk no estaba aquí y Banner y yo éramos muy buenos colegas.

-Hasta luego...- por lo que solo tomo su chaqueta y se despidió, dejándome aquí solo con aquel adonis... podría echar un vistazo...

-Por favor Tony...- me burle de mí, mírenme como si él fuera la gran cosa, por favor que puedo conseguir chicos y chicas miles de veces mejor que el con tan solo hacer una llamada...

¿Qué hay de especial en él?

Es solo un superhéroe rubio, del que fui fan cuando era solo un niño, con una bella sonrisa y con un...

 _Tal vez solo un vistazo._

El moreno bajo silenciosamente hasta la zona de entrenamiento casi en los primeros pisos, un gimnasio equipado con lo más nuevo en tecnología, bastante amplio y que Thor y el Cap se encargaban de destrozar cada tres días; pero no los culpaba, uno era un dios de una dimensión asgardiana y el otro un súper soldado con la fuerza suficiente como para romperle el cuello a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

-¿Cómo termine en esto?- suspiro para si mismo mientras daba un pequeño vistazo desde la puerta, a lo lejos podía verse aquella figura, aquel hombre encargado de moler a golpes aquel saco de boxeo.

-Wow...- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar como aquel bulto se desplomaba con todo y cadena al suelo y el relleno de arena caía por sus rasgaduras.

Sin embargo desde esa distancia no podía apreciar mucho por lo que decidió armarse de valor, respirar hondo y entrar, ya pondría una excusa para estar ahí y verlo entrenar.

 _A no ser..._

-Hey Stark...- escucho la voz del rubio apenas y puso un pie dentro de la habitación, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

-Hey Cap... ¿Cómo vas destrozando mi gimnasio?- respondió casi de inmediato, caminando en dirección hasta donde el hombre hasta toparse a pocos centímetros de él.

-Lamento lo del saco, es el tercero este mes...- una sonrisa avergonzada se posó sobre Steve quien solo miraba algo avergonzado el pequeño desastre a su alrededor.

-¿Y el doctor Banner?- pregunto de repente, para la suerte de Tony aquel sujeto era bastante distraído con forme a lo que sentía por él y eso era algo que agradecía.

-Salió, como todos... veo que llevas un rato aquí...- señalo cuando noto el sudor caer por la piel de su cuello, humedeciendo aquella camiseta blanca casi en su totalidad, regalándole la vista de aquellos abdominales tan bien moldeados.

-Sí, no tengo un lugar a donde ir o alguien a quien ver y...- el comentario interrumpió sus fantasías, si era cierto que ahora mismo este hombre podría estar muerto, y al igual que sus viejos amigos y conocidos... debía ser terrible despertar en una época sin saber nada y darte cuenta de que ahora estas solo.

Tony solo trago saliva.

-Como sea, Stark ¿porque no entrenas un rato conmigo?- dijo mientras se acercaba a los casilleros en la pared y sacaba un par de guantes para boxear.

-¿Disculpa?- arqueo una ceja en respuesta, no, de hecho no lo pensó, no iba a pelear con ese hombre. No sin su armadura y a sabiendas de lo que podía hacerle.

-En el ring, anda siempre te veo en el laboratorio actualizando tu armadura pero nunca he visto cómo te desenvuelves...- sintió el par de guantes en sus manos, siendo entregados con una sonrisa del rubio quien se encargaba de quitarse aquella sudorosa camisa y sacar más suspiros por parte de castaño que solo miraba en silencio.

-No creo que sea una buena idea...- respondió finalmente, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba aquel sujeto se encontraba preparado y sin camisa sobre el ring, esperándolo con aquella mirada alegre y confiada.-Por favor no te lastimare...- soltó una pequeña risa mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules, era como hipnotizanté, como si supiera que no importa lo que el hiciera con él, no se molestaría nunca.

-¿Lastimarme?- pero debía volver a la realidad, aquel anciano le había dicho debilucho en sus narices.

\- Créeme que no sabes con quien te metes...- y nadie, NADIE, se metía con Tony Stark sin llevarse una patada o un láser en el culo y el chico bonito de Steve no sería una excepción...

¿O sí?

Uno, dos tres golpes fueron los que pudo esquivar sin problemas el castaño mientras que su compañero le atacaba, sus golpes eran firmes y fuertes, dio gracias a su rapidez y a sus reflejos que gracias a este tiempo habían hecho algo mejor que hacerlo el número uno en los videojuegos.

Sin embargo aquel enfrentamiento no era... ni siquiera podría llamarse un enfrentamiento puesto que Tony se dedicaba a esquivar, ni un golpe ni una patada salieron de él.

No era que no deseara lastimarlo, de hecho las ganas le sobraban para meterle una paliza a ese hombre. Más sin embargo sabía que con su condición y sin Iron Man aquí, cualquier golpe que diera en el blanco no haría más que dolerle a él y sus nudillos.

Sería como golpear un trozo de metal...

-Vamos Stark comienzo a aburrirme...- reclamo el rubio con una sonrisa entre dientes.

-¿Aburrirte? O puede que te estés cansando, es normal en los ancianos...- se burló Tony mientras miraba como la respiración de este comenzaba a volverse mas pesada.

-Abúrrete de esto...- finalmente gracias a una patada logro derribarle, golpeándose de espaldas contra el ring y ante la sonrisa de victoria de Steve no hizo más que mirarle desde el suelo.

 **POV'S Tony~**

 _Cretino, idiota, imbécil... ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme de esta manera?_

Intente que mis gritos mentales no interfiriesen en mi reacción real, no iba a darle la satisfacción a este idiota de verme humillado ante él, con un simple golpe...

Aun así, tengo que recuperarme, tengo que tenerlo a mis pies como cualquier persona normal lo estaría... ¿pero cómo?Las ideas pasaron como rayos sobre mi cabeza mientras que escuchaba la voz del sujeto hablando, murmurando cosas amables aun después de lo que me hizo; ya vera...

Debería cambiar de estrategia... veamos, un hombre grande y fuerte, amable disciplinado, dedicado a su país y a su labor como soldado, todo un caballero... ¿Cuál podría ser su debilidad?

 _BINGO..._

Casi grite en mi cabeza mientras la idea venía a mí, puede que sea riesgosa y que salgan las cosas mal, pero no me conocen como el mejor en mi tipo por no arriesgar unos cuantos de dólares y dedos de mis manos...

-Anda, venga levántate...- le escuche mientras extendía su mano hasta mi intentado ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Aun en estos momentos se veía tan genial y extrañamente atractivo... casi me siento mal cuando después de que agarrase su mano y lo jalara fuerte para que así Steve se tumbase sobre mí.

-Stark, ¿Qué rayos?...- murmuro al caer sobre mi cuerpo, levantándose con sus brazos para verme a la cara, segundos que yo aproveche para rodear su cuello con mis brazos y besarlo.

Lo hice, finalmente y después de tantas noches de fantasías y sueños esperando llenarme de valor, lo bese.

 _Probé sus labios..._

No sé si es la calefacción, o el que hayamos estado tanto tiempo activos lo que hizo que mi cuerpo se invadiese en ese calor tan extraño cuando invadí su boca descaradamente con mi lengua y mis dientes mordisquearon suavemente su labio inferior.

Exquisito, el tiempo paso volando, ni siquiera supe cómo o cuando fue que comenzó el a responder a mis labios y se dejó llevar conmigo hasta que nos separó la necesidad de aire.

-Stark... yo...- y aquí señoras y señores la debilidad del capitán, su virginidad...

Miro hacia un lado intentado ocultar el rojo en su rostro, claramente resaltado en sus claras mejillas y la forma en la que su voz comenzó a temblar.

 _Esa es mi señal..._

Empuje su cuerpo, esta vez para posarme yo sobre él, ni siquiera se defendió, no forcejeo lo que significa que le gusta...

Una sonrisa pícara se posó en mis labios mientras me deshice de aquellos estorbosos guantes para poder tener un libre movimiento de mis manos sobre su cual acaricie con todo el deseo que hasta ahora había guardado para mis noches de fantasías.

-Es hora de entrenar a mi modo Cap...- susurre en su oído antes de pasar mis labios por su cuello hasta su pecho y de ahí con pequeños besos bajar hasta su vientre donde un jadeo llamo mi atención.

-Esto no es correcto Stark, somos hombres...- musito intentando calmar su respiración la cual poco a poco iba aumentando, la manera en la que lo pedía, esos ojos fieros y centrados finalmente mostraban su lado sumiso para mí.

-Vamos Steve, son otros tiempos... hay más libertad...- ronroneo el castaño bajando su mano hasta el bulto en su entrepierna, el cual masajeo con deseo.

\- No te preocupes, no te lastimare...- y dichas esas palabras su ego volvió a la cima, junto con sus deseos y ganas de hacer a este hombre suyo.

Libero aquel miembro de aquellos pants que comenzaban a apretarle más de lo usual, relamiéndose los labios, deleitándose con el singular tamaño de con deseo a los ojos al hombre que intentaba esconder su vergüenza detrás de aquel singular y angelical rostro.

Para su suerte, Tony no tenía ningún problema en ser tan descarado como se le viniese en gana y antes de que el rubio pudiese volver a protestar algo metió aquel pene dentro de su boca, succionando.

-Stark...- gimió Steve al sentir el roce de su lengua pasar por todo el tronco, mientras que su boca se movía rítmicamente de arriba abajo y sus manos se encargaban de masajear sus testículos, provocándole aquella sensación extraña y nueva pero a la vez placentera.

Si era cierto que su objetivo siempre se centró en proteger a su país y servir en su puesto como súper soldado, nunca pudo darse aquel lujo al que los demás hombres llamaban sexo; Conoció el amor claro está, pero nunca de una manera carnal.

De hecho nunca llamo en especial su atención el poseer una mujer e la forma en la que sus compañeros alardeaban, pero ahora con este hombre a sus pies dándole ese extraño placer con tan solo usar su boca... se maldecía en su cabeza por no haber pensado siquiera en sentirlo alguna vez en su vida.

Esta nueva sensación tan cálida, la manera en la que Stark le miraba mientras se encargaba de obsequiarle aquel placer, lo quería deseaba más del hombre que se encargó de acogerlo en aquella torre y hacerlo parte de ese grupo, de darle de nuevo una familia.

-Stark...- de nuevo un jadeo, esta vez mas desesperado salió cuando la boca del castaño trago del todo su verga, aquella profundidad y el efecto resbaloso que provocaba en su miembro casi logro que llegara al tan esperado clímax, pero por lo visto Tony tenía otros planes, puesto que en cuanto sintió que aquel liquido estaba a punto de salir se detuvo.

-No tan rápido Steve... no hemos terminado...- regalo aquellas sonrisa lasciva mientras se deshacía de sus ropas, aquella estorbosa playera y jeans se iban para dejar su cuerpo expuesto ante los ojos del capitán quien seguía sin poder decir nada.

-Quiero divertirme un poco más contigo...- y dicho esto volvió a bajar a sus piernas donde el aun erecto pene del rubio, esperaba ansioso del siguiente movimiento del par de lamidas y un escupitajo en el glande de este, para dar paso a que Tony se sentara sobre él y comenzara a mover sus caderas lentamente de arriba abajo, disfrutando de la vista de Steve; sus expresiones de placer eran algo que ni siquiera Tony pensó que podría comprar nunca.

Le encantaba...A su vez el súper soldado y gracias a los movimientos sucios ya acompañados con la mirada y cuerpo descarados de aquel hombre sobre él, aquel extraño sentimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de él, era más que un deseo, algo como una necesidad de MÁS.

Era algo en ese hombre, en la manera en que sus ojos avellana lo miraban, la forma en la que esos sucios sonidos se escapaban de su boca, su facilidad para sacarle de quicio con su ego y narcisismo y ahora con su cuerpo.

Dio un vistazo, su piel morena, sus músculos apenas marcados y su pecho desnudo, aun con ese núcleo brillante en medio se veía tan perfecto.

-Cap...- finalmente esos gemidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, había sentido como los movimientos de Tony comenzaban a volverse más rápidos y a la medida de que sus caderas se movían casi como si no respondiesen, solo esperando más.

-Tony...- le llamo por su nombre, casi como un suspiro mientras que intentaba acercarse lo suficiente hasta su rostro, quería probar aquellos labios de nuevo, quería tenerlo cerca cuando sus cuerpos se fusionaran en uno solo y pudiesen llegar juntos al clímax.

-Steve...- y como si el moreno leyese su mente, acerco sus cuerpos para que finalmente sus labios se fundieran en aquel exquisito beso, el cual solo se detuvo cuando aquella oleada de calor los invadiese, dejando escapar aquel liquido blanquecino en las entrañas de Tony y a su vez este manchase de lo mismo el pecho del hombre bajo é sensación única, como una explosión en la cual ellos eran la chispa que detonaría la dinamita.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que sus respiraciones pudieran normalizarse por completo, y otro par para que Tony se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Stark...- la voz del rubio rompió aquel silencio, pero fue dejada de lado por el castaño.

-No digas nada, de cualquier modo deberíamos ir a tomar una ducha...- que con una sonrisa de lado y tomando sus ropas se dirigía hasta las escaleras para bajar del ring.

-¿Una ducha?- esta vez no puedo evitar sus nervios mientras tragaba y miraba a su compañero desnudo quien solo lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Cada uno por separado, a menos que quieras un segundo round Capi...- guiño un ojo al hombre antes de salir de la habitación, dejándole desnudo y con un rojo cereza aun en las mejillas.

-Anda vámonos antes de que alguien venga y se arme un alboroto...- a diferencia de Steve quien ahora mismo no sabía lo que acababa de pasar, Tony Stark tenía muy bien en mente lo que había logrado, tener bajo él al mismísimo Capitán América gimiendo solo para él.

Y eso era algo que nadie, ni el mismísimo él podría creerse de no ser porque acababa de hacerlo, y de paso una segunda vez podía venirse en el cuarto de baño, quien sabe...

El ego de Tony no tiene límites, nadie le decía que no, ni su secretaria ni una fan, él no tenía piedad ni siquiera cuando se trataba de un vengador...

 **Notas:**

 **No se nada de esta pareja, de hecho estoy confundida con quien es el seme... pero aun asi quise intentar con mas súper héroes y los nuevos ships nunca estan de mas, como sea.**

 **Mi primer Stony con todo y lemmonsiyo, hope you enjoy...**

 **Stay cancérigenos~**


End file.
